emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Shenglong
|chinese_title = 董圣龙 |name = Dong Shenglong |aliases = |afiliation = ! *Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--Guest Advisor#44 *Dong Clan#60 |occupation = !Guest Advisor#44 |relatives = |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#60 |age = 3,000 years |status = Dead |killed_by = Li Qiye |era = !7-8#60 |race = !Humans#60 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#44 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#44 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#44 |level = !Royal Noble#44 |first_appearance = 44-Mentioned |death_appearance = 81 |history = Origin Dong Shenglong was born 3,000 years ago during the Difficult Dao Era in the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's Dong Clan. Thanks to his background, Dong Shenglong managed to reach the Mysterious Fate level and was bestowed with a title of Royal Noble by the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Dong Shenglong was a friend of a fellow Royal Noble, Suppressive Might Noble. Guest Advisor Dong Shenglong joined the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect as a guest advisor. He was assigned personally by Heavenly Jewel Mortal King against the will of the Sect's Elders. Dong Shenglong served as a Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's spy to destroy the Sect from inside. Conspiracy Cao Xiong colluded with Dong Shenglong in order to get the Sect Master's position. Dong Shenglong promised to him the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's support. Together they planned to frame Li Qiye in some major crime and then use the Sect rules to demote or maybe even kill him. Without Li Qiye, they then would push Leng Shizhi into position of the Prime Disciple, and then the Sect Master. Cao Xiong and Dong Shenglong received the news and rushed to the Cleansing Jade Peak. They immediately attacked Li Qiye, but were blocked by Li Shuangyan. Soon after Gu Tieshou and other Elders also arrived and demanded an explanation. Cao Xiong blamed Li Qiye in betraying the Sect and killing his fellow disciples and the law enforcement team. But Li Qiye retorted that the traitor was not he, but rather Cao Xiong, who conspired with Dong Shenglong to frame and kill him in order to destroy the marital pact between the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and the Nine Saint Demon Gate, because it would threaten Dong Shenglong's Heavenly God Sect. Dong Shenglong was enraged by this "slander" and tried to kill Li Qiye, but Gu Tieshou forced him to retreat. Three months later Dong Shenglong promised to Cao Xiong that as long as he deliver Min Ren's Heaven's Will Secret Law to the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom, they would help him to become the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's next Sect Master and wouldn't bother the Sect anymore and Cao Xiong agreed. Dong Shenglong then contacted the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom and they sent Fierce War Noble with an army to attack the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Dong Shenglong kept an eye on Cao Xiong and followed him to the Zither Pavilion. After learning that Li Qiye was a key to obtain Min Ren's Heaven's Will Secret Law, Dong Shenglong decided to kill elders and push the blame on Li Shuangyan and Nine Saint Demon Gate, but, before he could do anything, Li Qiye activated Zither Pavilion, killed Cao Xiong and destroyed Dong Shenglong's cultivation. Dong Shenglong was imprisoned and Li Qiye declared that three days later the Sect would publicly behead him. Death Three days later Heavenly Jewel Mortal King sent Violet Mountain Noble to stop the execution and even gave him an Amnesty Decree to guarantee the success. However, Li Qiye still executed Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie and their heads were brought to Violet Mountain Noble with a message from Li Qiye to the Heavenly God Sect: "Whoever blocks my path, I kill without mercy!" |description = Dong Shenglong is an old man wearing a blue robe. |techniques = |items = }} Category:Destroyed Cultivation